


Midnight Heat

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Imagines, One Shot, Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT), Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Swearing, Tmnt imagines, Vulnerable Leonardo (TMNT), boyfriend scenarios, implied sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: Leonardo has been avoiding the Reader, and the Reader knows it.When she finally confronts the blue clad turtle, how will he respond?
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Midnight Heat

You were walking home one night with four mutant brothers trailing behind you. You finished work later than usual, and the masked brothers all but insisted on escorting you home. _MEN._ You protested their ridiculous reasonings, but in the end the battle pointed in their favour. Four against one. You never had a chance, but it’s not like they played fair anyways.

The cool New York air made its way through your hair, causing you to sigh to yourself. New York was so peaceful past midnight. You would have gladly enjoyed the night air and the silence if it weren’t for the fact that you had company. You watched as the four shadows danced across the concrete behind you. Every step you took, the shadows took two steps more in your direction. You sighed again. You HATED this! You were perfectly capable of walking yourself home, but apparently you couldn’t be trusted to walk a few measly blocks. _“I am not a child,”_ you cursed under your breath.

 _“Is everything alright?”_ Leonardo, the eldest of the four shadows asked you cautiously. Oh, now he wanted to talk to you? What a shocker.

 _“Yeah, dudette. You’ve been, like, sighing every 3 seconds.”_ The youngest and most freckled of the four shadows pointed out. Your cheeks couldn’t help but twitch slightly at his statement. Michelangelo was the most bubbly out of the four brothers. His cheerfulness was so contagious, even something as simple as hearing him hum to himself could make anyone crack a smile. You painfully held in the smirk that was threatening to become apparent on your face. No! You wouldn’t smile. You were too angry to smile.

 _“Oh, I don’t know...”_ You said in a sing song voice suddenly _. “Maybe it’s the fact that I have 4 ninjas trailing MY ASS HOME instead of saving the city or whatever it is they secretly do?!”_ You said loudly into the air. The cheeriness in your tone turned to a mix of confusion and rage.

Honestly, you didn’t really know why this bothered you so much. Maybe it was because you got off work so late, and you were exhausted. Or maybe it was the fact that a certain blue clad turtle has been purposely ignoring you for the past two weeks?! But, really, who knows?

Mikey’s jaw immediately dropped open with a popping sound. He stared blankly at the back of your head; no words were able to lace themselves together. He definitely wasn’t expecting your sudden outburst, but you didn’t care. You continued to stomp forwards, just wanting to get home soon so you could scream into your pillow and curse your weekly horoscope readings. _“Luck turning around, my ass.”_ You grumbled to yourself.

The red clad turtle looked to Leonardo with narrowed eyes, and Leonardo nodded at his gesture as if reading his mind. Raphael returned the nod in understanding, before grabbing the freckled turtle by the shell and dragging him down the next alley before he had the chance to argue. Donatello, the tallest of the four brothers, followed after Raphael with no questions asked. Leonardo was thankful that his brothers got the message and cleared out almost immediately. He paused for a moment, and then wiped the sweat from his brow with an exasperated sigh before picking up the pace to catch up to you.

You were so upset, that you didn’t even realize that your travel group had gotten much smaller. The sound of quickened footsteps caused you to look over shoulder. By doing so, you noticed a flash of blue. GREAT. You rolled your eyes and huffed out another sigh. Of course the turtle that you were pissed at was the one that stuck around. It was rather ironic, you noted to yourself. _“What is your problem?”_ Leonardo suddenly spat out a littler harsher than he had intended.

You stopped dead in your tracks.

 _“My problem?”_ You pondered out loud. Your tone was deadly. The blue clad turtle stopped abruptly beside you, almost regretting his words. You turned around to face your victim, and raised an angry brow towards him as if saying _“I dare you to continue that thought.”_ He sucked in his breath, but didn’t dare to say anything. _“That’s what I thought,”_ you continued solemnly. You spun around on your heels meaning to continue your miserable journey home. Before you had the chance to take another step, Leo grabbed onto your shoulder and held you in place. You turned to the turtle with a questioning look. The look of regret was written all over his face, and it made your heart clench tightly.

 _“I shouldn’t have said that-”_ He started before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. _“I know you’re upset with me, but I-”_

 _“Upset is beyond what I’m feeling right now, Leo.”_ You snapped at him before turning your face to stare at the concrete. Your eyes began to burn as you desperately tried to hold in your tears. God, you hated how he could make you feel this way. He squeezed your shoulder lightly, but you refused to look up from the dull, grey concrete. Dull and grey. That was one way to describe how you were feeling at this very moment.

 _“Please. I just need to explain.”_ The eldest of the four mutants begged.

 _“Explain what? Why you’ve been avoiding me for two weeks? Why you’ve dodged all of my messages?”_ Leo frowned at your words. _“Well, I’m not interested in what you have to say.”_ You brushed his hand off your shoulder and continued, _“at least not anymore.”_ Before you had the chance to storm off into the night like some dramatic rom-com, Leo grabbed onto your shoulder again and spun you around to face him. You watched him with wide eyes, completely speechless. Leonardo swiftly backed you up against the wall of one of the apartment buildings on your block. He pressed his large hands against the wall, one on either side of your head meaning to keep you from running off. You were literally stuck between a rock and a hard place.

 _“The reason I’ve been avoiding you is because I like you.”_ You glared into his ocean blue eyes, waiting for him to crack a smirk and say something along the lines of _“psyche”_ or _“just kidding.”_ Leonardo didn’t say anything. He just watched your eyes waiting for your reaction, any reaction.

_SILENCE._

What felt like tens of minutes, but in reality was only a mere few seconds of silence before you decided to speak up.

 _“Are you for real?!”_ You burst out. _“Leo, please tell me you’re joking.”_

 _“No, I’m serious.”_ The eldest turtle tilted his head to the side, confusion plastered across his green complexion.

 _“You’ve literally been ignoring me for weeks because you like me? How backwards is that? I can’t believe this whole time I thought you hated me, or you were angry with me... What the shell, Leo?! This whole time you let me think-”_ Your ongoing rant was rudely interrupted by a pair of green lips that were now locked against yours. Your eyes fluttered shut for a moment, never wanting the feeling to end. To your dismay, the warmth of Leo’s lips was suddenly ripped from yours. Your eyes shot back open as a whine escaped your lips.

 _“Just shut up and let me apologize.”_ Leo let out a throaty chuckle as a pink flush made its way across his cheeks. You looked into the turtles eyes and flashed him a cheeky smirk. You loved the sound of his laugh, but you’d get him back later for telling you the shut up.

 _“Don’t just stand there lookin’ pretty,”_ you purred into Leo’s ear. He chuckled again before bringing his lips down to meet yours once again.

~~~

 _“Awe, aren’t they cute.”_ Michelangelo sighed as he watched the two lovebirds from the rooftops across the way.

 _“Mikey!”_ Donatello and Raphael yelled in unison.

 _“What?”_ The freckled brother asked innocently. _“I wasn’t doing anything.. Woah! I didn’t know humans could be that flexible.”_ Mickey quipped. Raphael quickly spun around and grabbed his youngest brother by the shell before dragging him away from the view.

_“OK, time to go home.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Here you have it my friends!  
> I personally like these types of Leo fics, because I feel that he doesn't really know how to show his emotions.  
> He's the leader after all, and he needs to stay strong for his brothers.  
> I tried to show his vulnerable side, so I hope it really shows in my writing.
> 
> Also, side note... I actually meant to post this last weekend (09/26/20), but I needed more time to edit this. Whoops.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!  
> Thank you!  
> SweeetDreamz  
> XOXO


End file.
